


The Work of Fates

by gayotp



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Jealous Nico, M/M, Nico - Freeform, Will - Freeform, solangelo, the softest, will solace and nico di angelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayotp/pseuds/gayotp
Summary: in which nico di angelo is jealous :)





	The Work of Fates

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first ever fic (from two years ago) and i decided to publish it now! im sorry if it sucks but if you have notes and suggestions i am open to it! :)

This day couldn't have been worse.

The fates must have been like oh, look. That Nico kid is enjoying his stay at camp. Let's change that, shall we?

It wasn't enough that Nico had to clean the stables because he skipped two or three- okay maybe five- arts and crafts activities (it just doesn't make sense) and that pegasi hate him. They get all fidgety around him and when they get fidgety, they get gassy. Two hours in closed quarters with gassy pegasi isn't the best way to spend Friday afternoon. Especially with Percy's Blackjack staying. 

Nooooo. It wasn't enough. He had to endure a bunch of whispers from his fellow campers. He didn't mind it that much. But he had to admit, it did sting because he thought that the whispering was over. Apparently not. Campers still say hello from time to time but Nico just wanted to scream: I SAW YOU WHISPERING ABOUT ME A WHILE AGO I SUMMON MULTIPLE ZOMBIES AT MY COMMAND TO EAT YOU UP WHOLE. But like he said. He didn't care. Like at all.

Nico felt stupid for actually thinking he belongs here. He thought that people's opinion about him will change after basically saving their asses TWICE during the war. What made him stay again? Oh. That stupid blonde kid.

That stupid blonde kid that was getting too comfortable with another boy.

Nico was walking towards their rendezvous place when he saw it. Will Solace was getting too close with this dark haired boy, his arms on the boy's waist. He hid behind the bush and spied for a second. That boy looks better than him. He was not jealous. Nor did he do a mental note to have a conversation with his father about this better looking boy. Nico didn't want to admit it but he just wanted to summon a bunch of zombies again. 

He walked away quickly, not wanting to intrude. Will Solace wouldn't want his moment to be ruined by a Nico. A dark emo kid that is not jealous. NOT AT ALL. 

Nico just thought that they were hitting it off. They watch netflix movies with their fuzzy socks on together for god sake. They have these cute little moments when they touch each other's hands and they look up and blush and- ugh. Stop stop stop stop. Nico thought. No point fantasizing about what could've been.

~¤+¤~

Nico headed towards the arena to get his mind off the stupid blonde boy that he refuses to mention.

He immediately regretted it though because he found himself alone with another blondie. He wasn't he-who-must-not-be-named though. He was worse. 

"Nico!" Jason spotted him before he could make himself scarce.  
"Jason." The last thing he wanted to do was talk about rainbows with Jason.  
"So, the rainbows look nice." Jason said, looking up.  
What?! Nico wondered. Did he just really say that?! I swear to the gods above-  
His thoughts were stopped with a laughing Jason. "Chill, man. You look constipated."  
"I just wasn't expecting you to talk about rain-"  
"Yes you did. Piper told me about your little rant about me." He winked.  
And this is why girlfriends are not to be trusted. He thought.  
"Tell Piper she sucks."  
"Sure. Speaking about the love of our lives, how are you and W-"  
"Shut it, Grace." Nico cut him off. He didn't need Boy Wonder here reminding him of the son of the sun god. That will not be named.  
Jason looked surprised. "Woah, someone had a fight."  
Nico sighed. "We didn't. I was just wrong about what he felt towards me." Nico was trying hard not to feel sorry for himself.  
Jason didn't say anything but his eyebrows were raised.  
"I don't wanna talk about it." He said even though Jason remained speechless. He didn't even want to think about how this Apollo kid broke his heart without knowing so.  
"Let the sword do the talking then." Jason said, grabbing his.

~¤+¤~

He has been avoiding Will for three days. THREE. Three days of walking in the opposite direction where Will was. Three days of pretending he didn't hear Will calling out his name. He had to pinch himself multiple times just so he wouldn't turn around at the sound of his voice. Three days of pretending he wasn't in his cabin. He even had to endure three hours of cleaning the stables of the gassy pegasi because he wasn't attending any activities he had with Will.

Nico got to admit that he felt good after he beat Jason's ass three days ago. Jason was overwhelmed because Nico was channeling his anger to the swordplay. He still wasn't sure whether he had imagined Will's or that dark haired boy's face as he fought Jason.

Anyway, he was so lost in thought he almost didn't notice the two boys in front of his cabin. Yes. Will. And that boy. In front. Of his cabin. He felt consumed with rage. They really had to rub it in his face! It was like a major slap in the face. 

Will noticed him and immediately stood up. So did the other boy. "Nico!" Will smiled but it was strained. Like he trampled his heart with a million pegasi hooves. Which he did. 

"Will." Nico said rather coldly. In fact, it was so cold that Will took a step back. Hurt flashed in Will's eyes and he almost felt sorry. But then he remembered that the cruel one here was Will. Nico took this opportunity to get inside and grab his sword. He was going to fight monsters in the woods, to prevent himself to stab this stupidly cute boy infront his cabin.

He marched outside, discovering that it was now only Will outside his cabin. It would've made Nico very giddy if the other camper wasn't there with Will before.

He ignored Will's calling and headed straight to the woods. He was very aware of Will following him but he didn't care. Or atleast pretended not to.

Nico was near the creek when Will finally shouted, "Nico Di Angelo!"

He stopped. There was something about Will saying Nico's name that made Nico shudder. "What?"

"Turn around."

He did. They were five feet away. Will's eyes were angry and his fists stood rigidly at his sides. He's the one who's angry

"What now, Will?"

"What now? You ignore me for three days and you just say that?!"

Nico pinched his nosebridge. If he wasn't furious with Will he would've found this cute. He would've went there and kiss the crap out of this boy. Okay, he isn't going to lie- he did found this adorable. And he did want to kiss the crap out of him.

"What do you want me to say, Will?"

"I want you to apologize!"

Nico wanted to punch a tree. "Apologize?! For what?!"

"For ignoring me, you clueless jerk!"

"I should be the one to apologize? I'm a jerk? I'm clueless?"

"Yes." Will's lip quivered.

Nico took a step towards him. Two. Three. Until they were face to face. Nico was going to regret this later, but as of now he didn't care.

"Will Solace. You should be the one apologizing."

"For what?!" He said incredulously.

"Because you were nice to me." He held up a finger so Will couldn't interrupt. "For hanging out with me. For making me those s'mores. Or giving me chicken soup and visiting me when I'm sick even though you had a lot of patients. For watching netflix with me with fuzzy socks on. For being there for me when the nightmares were getting worse and worse. For making me feel things I shouldn't have been feeling! For making me have this stupid crush on you and then getting too close to this other boy and breaking my heart. For not feeling the same way!"

It was silent for a moment. Will looked shocked. There goes my friendship with the one boy I love. He just thought maybe when he confessed his crush (undying love) on Will, Will wouldn't care because they're friends. He may have thought that Will would've felt the same way too. 

Nico turned and walked away.

"Nico Di Angelo. Get your cute ass here right now."

He stopped. Will just called his ass cute. He wanted to jump up and down but he didn't. He instead turned again.

"What?"

"Nico. I like you. A lot, okay? Like really, really a lot. Before you, I was always thinking: Medicine, patients, infirmary. But now it's like: Nico nico nico nico. You're killing me."

Nico's heart was beating so fast he was afraid he'd explode then and there.

Will continued. "Three days ago, I was gonna tell you. I had a picnic ready. In our place. But then George showed up, bruised and some of his bones broken. I didn't want to miss you in our place so I called up some of my sisters. I was checking if anything else was amiss before sending him to the infirmary. You never came. I was devastated. And then you ignored me. For three excruciatingly painful days."

Nico was holding his breath. Gods, is he dreaming?

Will scratched his neck. "I wonder how you didn't know already. It was the talk three days ago."

So that was the whispering was about.

"Listen, Nico. I'm sorry-"

"No. Will. I'm sorry. Oh gods. I'm so silly! What even? I hate myself. I suck. You mean we couldve been together three days ago but I was just being so silly? Feeling sorry for nothing? Damn you, Nico! You are so clueless! I-"

"Can you stop babbling now?" Will smiled.

"Yes. Sure. Oh gods. Will-"

He was stopped by Will Solace's soft lips on his. He tasted of strawberries. He also didn't know what to do, even when he always thought about how he is going to kiss Will. He didn't know what to do with his hands so he just put it around Will's waist and pulled him closer. It was embarrassing for him to admit but Nico has always pictured them kissing- he fantasized about it. He even practiced on his pillow. He shuddered at Will's gentle strokes on his cheeks. He is kissing Will Solace. He even thought about how he might beat the reigning champion of the camp's best kiss: The Percabeth Underwater Kiss.


End file.
